Percy Jackson: FanFiction: Chapter 1
by Gitbitwu
Summary: Short story after 5th book, before the 'Heroes Of Olympus' series.


A/N: As I expect from people reading this, you surely would have already read the five Percy Jackson books and if you are a Rick Riordan fan like me, you would've also read the 'Hero Of Olypmus' books too so just to clarify, this story is situated just after the 5th book in the Percy Jackson series. You might call it a short story just after but before the Romans come into it. Lastly, enjoy! -Gianni

The sound of the ocean was beautiful. The beach has always been my home ever since I was little and also the fact that I am a son of Poseidon. I am proud of my dad.  
>I was sitting down on the beach, watching the orange glow of the sunset and letting the cool breeze roll over me. I was thinking of the last time I saw my dad in his Bermuda shorts, beat up cap and his pink-and-green tropical shirt just I left camp for the school year, how he came just to thank me for helping to take down Typhon. Remembering my dad, his presence has such a soothing feeling but thinking of Typhon brought me back to the battle and now my mind was flooding with scenes and horrifying images. I shook my head vigorously to help clear the pictures. I have to move on from that.<br>I look up at the bright clear sky, give it a moment to decide whether it is time for me to go home or not, and then I stand up to wipe myself down of sand. I must have not realised what I chose when I was getting dressed because I was wearing my faded and bit short camp Half-Blood shirt in public. I shrugged and went to pick up my towel of which I was sitting on. As I was shaking the sand and shells I had collected off of it, I heard a voice.  
>"Come to me...My child." It spoke. I looked all around me to try and find the source of the familiar voice but I was the only one on the beach. I mumbled to myself to remember to get checked out when I get back as I rolled my towel up and brought my bag over my right shoulder.<br>Within taking my fifth step away from the beach, the voice speaks again but this time round it sounded more clearer and the source was definitely coming from inside my head. That doesn't say much about me does it?  
>I turned slowly to look at the water behind me. "...Dad?" I asked gingerly.<br>There was a moment of silence but that was quickly lost. "Yes, come to me... Son." He said. I was full of confusion but I found my feet taking me in a forward direction. I stopped just at the place where land meets sea, dropped my belongings and stood there, looking deep into my father's kingdom. He is scaring me now as he has never done this to me before but I gradually make my way in.  
>"Do not be afraid my young one, I need to show you something down here." He said, as a reassuring comment. It did not convince me completely but I trust and love my dad so I wasn't going to let some bad feeling get in the way of our relationship.<br>I know I can breathe underwater (a perk from being a son of Poseidon) but because I was so used to be being half-human, I took a breath of fresh air before diving into the icy-cold water.  
>The first detail that I had noticed was not right was the amount of fish and sea creatures that were here to greet me. There was none. I was so surprised, I took a sharp, deep breath in, of water. I started to cough as a shot of anxiety sprang up throughout my whole body and pain quickly followed. What was happening? Why am I... Drowning? My first idea was to get air so I tried to kick upwards and use my powers as support but I was making moderate progress.<br>I dared to open my eyes to see how far I had to reaching air and seeing the distance close gave me the extra confidence boost I needed to push on harder.  
>Just as I thought I could make it, I felt the currents around me getting heavy, tugging and pulling me downwards. If my body was not screaming in agony before, it certainly was now.<br>My next best move I thought of was to not fight it, if dad wishes to show me something but scare me in the progress, it did not bother me. But I was wrong. I was soon being turned over and any attempt to stop the spinning was futile. I opened my eyes again but there was only a blinding light so I closed them tightly shut again. The pain was intense and what I thought was me dying, I also had a picture starting to form in my head. I was too weak to block the images so I let the movie-like stream of pictures flow.  
>I took a breath, air filled my lungs once again and the picture started to change. Something was interrupting but I could not make it out and then dad's face showed in my mind.<br>"Percy, are you ok?" I heard him as but his voice seemed so far way compared to before, as if the distance between us had changed instantly.  
>"White light. Pain. Something wrong." Were the only words I could get out. I saw his face for a moment longer but I was just watching his mouth move up and down, I wasn't comprehending any of what he was saying. When I lost the ability to breathe underwater for the second time, I knew I had only minutes to live.<br>The images before were just of water crashing over water in a vicious circle, repeating continuously. Now, there was just an open ocean with a lightning storm looming overhead. I tried to look around to see if I could find something to help me pinpoint this exact location but whoever (whatever for that matter) was doing this to me knew what they were doing, and well. I just watched as bolts of bright lightning hit the still water and create an enormous whirlpool. It all happened so fast, the weather-man didn't even get a report on this one.  
>Then dad's voice spoke again only his voice was more deeper and rougher from before.<br>"This is it... The end of your world has begun and you have been the first one to see it happen... Demi-God." He said. I watched in horror as a bright form rose from the center of the whirlpool but then I heard my dad, my real dad, project his voice from the background, breaking our connection once again.  
>"Percy!...Awaken." I couldn't understand what he meant but the next thing I new, I was propelled from the water, into the air and was heading straight towards the sand.<p>

I was up awake after that. I had woken sweaty, exhausted and my sheets were wrapped all around me at different angles. When I couldn't fall back to sleep, I tried praying to dad for an answer but I got nothing in return. I decided to make myself a hot drink as I came up with a reasonable explanation for everything. Like there ever is when you are a demigod.  
>As I waited for the microwave timer to countdown, I took a quick glance to my left and almost jumped in shock as a middle-aged woman was standing next to the kitchen bench. Not just any woman, but Athena, the Goddess, herself. I bowed to her out of respect. "Lady Athena, what has brought you here may I ask?" It's a bit hard to be polite when you are half asleep so I tried hard and hoped she did not think of zapping me dead right here in my kitchen.<br>"No Perseus Jackson, 'zapping you dead' now is not a good choice so no need to ... Worry" I must have still been alert because I was jumpy to the sound of the microwave.  
>"Well...umm, is there something you need? If it something about Annabeth and I, we can-"<br>"No, this has nothing to do with my daughter Annabeth but do not look so relieved, we will move onto that topic later. As for now, we require the exact information of your vision you have recently received." She said. Now, I don't know much about visions but from what I did, she was asking the wrong person. I am in no way an Oracle and that was just a plain and simple nightmare, how hard is that to understand?  
>"Bah, you would never fit to be an Oracle I agree but this was not a normal vision where you just happen to see, you were intended to see this one, someone showed you it. Your father, although also was at the event of this happening, has not enough information to give and is too busy handling the problem right now. So, I have come to you, what exactly did you see. This is a request from Zeus himself." As she finished speaking, I swear I heard thunder rumble across the sky.<br>I took a sip from my warm mug. "Fine, but only if I get to see my father after this." I demanded although Athena gave me one of those death stares which told me not to push my luck.  
>"This is not a negotiable task Percy, whether your father chooses to see you is his decision but as for now, you will tell me what you saw." She stared at me with those cold yet sharp grey coloured eyes.<br>After a moment of weighing up my choices, I decided to tell her the story. Of course, leaving out the part where I thought of talking to Annabeth. This would have made her furious so I just skipped along my story and watched as her face never changed expression once. When the story was done, I looked down into my empty mug and left it in the sink.  
>"Can I go to sleep now?" I asked, as the night as been bad so far and I couldn't bare to stay up any longer.<br>"Yes Percy... If you have spoken true, and the words which worry me, then you I shall not bother you until some time. Rest well." And with that, she changed to her true form but I knew better to look away. When I knew it was safe, I went to bed and hoped for the best.


End file.
